Rainbow Swoop
(show) (merchandise) |cutie mark = }} Rainbow Swoop, or Purple Waters, is a background Pegasus pony with a light bluish-purple coat, dark gray mane, sea green eyes, and a cutie mark of a purple, orange, and yellow-striped rainbow. He is not named on the show, but he is named "Rainbow Swoop" with a trademark symbol and "Purple Waters" in different merchandise.__TOC__ Design Rainbow Swoop shares his design, eye color, and cutie mark with Prism Glider, his design with Whitewash, Cerulean Skies, Rainbow Blaze, and sometimes "Thorn", his mane and tail style with Red Delicious, Crusoe Palm, "Welch / Cloudy Haze", Goldengrape, "Blue Bonnet", Noteworthy, "Baritone", Felix, "Cherry Strudel", "Harry Trotter", Apple Cinnamon, "Grape Crush", Neigh Sayer, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, Don Neigh, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Adante", "Pink Drink", M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Log Jam", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #16, S05E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, S06E18 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, S08E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and S08E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his mane style with S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, his tail style with "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", Emerald Green, "Written Script", Comet Tail, Rare Find, Stormfeather, "Silver Script", Bright Bulb, Roger Silvermane, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, and "Cool Beans", and his cutie mark with S02E22 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #8, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S05E05 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, and sometimes "Mjölna" and Mane Moon. Depiction in the series .]] Rainbow Swoop makes several appearances throughout the series, usually in episodes in which other Pegasus ponies are also featured. Season one He first appears in Sonic Rainboom, flying through Cloudsdale alongside Compass Star as Rainbow Dash introduces her friends to the city of clouds. Season two He later appears as a participant in the pageant in Hearth's Warming Eve; he helps Pinkie Pie with her costume before the pageant begins, and he appears among other Pegasi during. A wingless version of Rainbow Swoop appears in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. In Hearts and Hooves Day, he appears briefly in Apple Bloom's vision of a future Ponyville, flying through a house wall. In Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Swoop is one of the Pegasi enlisted by Rainbow Dash to help transport water to Cloudsdale. Season three In Wonderbolts Academy, Rainbow Swoop appears in multiple shots as a Wonderbolts cadet, running drills with Warm Front, "Thorn", and Whitewash. Season four .]] Rainbow Swoop appears in numerous shots in Rainbow Falls, flying in the background with Orange Swirl, Prism Glider, and/or "Bon Voyage", and he is also on a qualifying Equestria Games aerial relay team with Orange Swirl and Rainbowshine. He is also seen in Pinkie Pride, watching the Goof Off between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and later at Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary party. In Equestria Games, Rainbow Swoop takes part in the titular sporting event with his teammates. Season five Rainbow Swoop is among the pegasus ponies bringing winter to Ponyville in Tanks for the Memories, and among the spectators at the finish line in Brotherhooves Social. Season six In The Cart Before the Ponies, Swoop is seen watching the Applewood Derby. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, he is seen in the stands of a baseball game. In Top Bolt, Rainbow Swoop is seen twice: once in the establishing shot of the Wonderbolt Academy, and again catching Sky Stinger in a net. Season seven In A Flurry of Emotions, Rainbow Swoop is seen entering an art exhibit with Parasol. In Fame and Misfortune, he is seen flying with Sunshower Raindrops. Swoop is also seen approaching a flower stand in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You. Season eight In School Daze - Part 1, a panicked Rainbow Swoop is seen running away. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions A translucent mini-figure toy of Rainbow Swoop was released as part of the tenth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards and named with a trademark symbol. The collector card depicts him with Soarin's design and states that he "loves to fly over rainbows as fast as he can!" In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Rainbow Swoop is named "Purple Waters" on his own card #41 C, which gives him the description "Purple's albums such as 'The Fence' have made him legendary in Equestria. Singing evocative lyrics like: '...and when DJ-Pon 3 starts spinning different tunes, I'll see the Dark Mare of the moon.' leaves everypony hoof-stomping for more!" Enterplay's May 13, 2014 Canterlot Nights card list lists card #41 C as "Full Spectrum, Prismatic Pony" instead of "Purple Waters, Prismatic Poet/Musician". Quotes Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Flash, Rainbow Harmony, Rainbow Swirl, Rainbow Wishes, Island Rainbow, and Rainbowshine. Category:Background characters Category:Musicians Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets